


Nothing's Changed (Except Everything)

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Desperation, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt arrives at McKinley the Monday after prom nothing's changed. It's as though the most mortifying night of his life never happened. Except, Dave Karofsky isn't at school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Changed (Except Everything)

Being a teenager was a funny thing: one could endure the most mortifying humiliation of his life and the next Monday could seem as though nothing had changed. Kurt had walked into McKinley High School, head held high, prepared for the whispers, the slurs and the taunts but they never came. He walked through the hallway almost virtually unnoticed. The hype of prom was gone and life had marched on.

Nothing changed at all. He went to class, got up and walked to the next...wait, something had changed. In the days leading up to prom, Kurt had been walked to every class by Dave Karofsky. It wasn't so unusual, he supposed, that Dave wasn't at his side. Dave, ugh, the poor guy had been just as humiliated as he had been at prom. Of course, now Kurt regretted having the audacity to tell him to come out, blinded by the adrenaline rush of his own moment. He knew almost immediately, the second Dave ran away, that his words were foolish. David had enough insecurity to deal with.

Was he okay? Kurt worried about him more the more that he thought on it. Oh god. Kurt looked around for him at lunch. He figured it was natural that Dave stopped walking him around. Prom was over and he'd been scared. No, he was nowhere to be found. Kurt knew that his worrying was silly but still he managed to weasel Dave's home address out of one of the football boys, just so he could check. He saw the agony in Dave's eyes and worried that he had done something stupid.

He found the house and stopped by after school. He calmly knocked on the door. He was sure that Dave was fine. Nobody answered and Kurt couldn’t help himself. He panicked. The closeted gay kid hadn’t shown up at school after a humiliating incident that very well could have outed him and showed him the crueler side of what kids do to their gay peers. Nobody was answering at the house. He knocked almost hysterically, pounding on the door. There was no way that Dave had tried something stupid. He was a smart guy. He wasn’t the dumbass bully that he played to the public. He was a smart, intelligent, thoughtful guy.

The door opened. Oh god.

“Kurt, what are you doing here?”

Kurt slowed down his thoughts to take in Karofsky’s appearance. His face was pale, he looked tired, but he was altogether alright. He was alive and well. “Why weren’t you at school today?” he yelled out, surprised at how shrill his own voice sounded. He had been panicking though, so he had an excuse. “How could you be so thoughtless and not show up after running off on me? My God, David, you knew that I would worry that you’d done something absolutely stupid. I was worried about you.”

The other boy seemed to take him in with slow consideration. He seemed shocked that Kurt was so worried about him but hell, how could Kurt not be? Kurt wasn’t angry at him for running off. He knew in the aftermath that it was the best thing that Dave could have done. He wasn’t ready and you couldn’t rush those things. No, he was just worried, terrified that the humiliation he had endured had taken Dave over the edge.

“Where were you?” he asked, almost in tears. God he was so overemotional.

There was a moment’s pause and Dave looked like he was trying to talk. He grumbled under his breath, unable to find the words. He leaned over and pressed a quick, apologetic but adoring kiss to Kurt’s lips. Kurt inhaled immediately but did not pull away or break the kiss. This wasn’t the angry surge of emotions that their last kiss had been. This was tender, loving, and apologetic in every way. He leaned forward and returned the kiss, brushing his lips against the other boy’s before pulling back. It was tender, it was meaningful and it took his breath away.

“I’m sorry Kurt,” Dave said, looking at the floor between them. “I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I was just exhausted, confused and…tired, so I convinced my mom I was sick. I needed some time to relax, to focus and everything.”

“Are your parents home?” Kurt asked.

“No, they’re both at work,” Dave mumbled softly.

He looked so sheepish and sad and needy in that moment, that Kurt couldn’t help himself. He leaned back into another, more demanding kiss. He wrapped a hand around Dave’s cheek and just took the kiss for all that it was worth. He groaned, feeling all the emotion and worry being released from them both. He pulled away with a large smack and couldn’t believe he had just done that.

“You’re so…frustrating!” he declared, finally. Dave was one of the most frustrating people that he ever knew. He shouldn’t want to kiss him. He should want to smack him for being such a frustrating, sad, tragic closet-case bully who was now coming out to be one of the sweetest most hurt guys he had ever known. Ugh!

“You can come inside,” Dave mumbled, dumbstruck by the kiss.

The moment the door was open Kurt pulled Dave into a more heated embrace. He kissed him heatedly, pressing their lips together and parting his lips a little more. Dave reacted immediately, bringing himself closer. Kurt held tightly to the other boy’s broad shoulders, moaning. Their kisses are nothing like any of the kisses he’s shared with Blaine in the past. His kisses with Dave are furious, passionate and needy.

They sat down on the couch, Kurt practically in Dave’s lap, kissing and pulling and groaning. “Can we go to the bedroom instead?” Kurt asked softly. “I really don’t want to risk getting caught.”

Dave obediently hurried them to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them. He fisted his hands in Kurt’s shirt desperately and Kurt nodded. “You can,” he mumbled, even though he was nervous. He was caught on a passion fueled high and needed to roll with it slowly. Dave rolled Kurt’s shirt up over his head, exposing him to the room. He felt funny, insecure but his exhilaration took the edge off. Dave ran his hands over Kurt’s chest tenderly, adoringly. There was so much desire in his touch that it burned.

Kurt boldly took off Dave’s jacket, running his fingers over his chest and stomach through the cotton of his thin white t-shirt. He could feel Dave’s heart pounding even underneath the fabric separating his fingers from skin. He took off Dave’s shirt as well, very gently running his fingertips over the bared skin as he exposed it. This was good. This was intense.

“You are so frustrating,” Kurt repeated softly. Dave was really frustrating but Kurt wanted him more than anything. He wanted this and he was going to take it. He reattached his lips to Dave’s, kissing him slowly. “Ungh, good,” he whispered. He had never imagined himself as a sexual being until this very moment.

Things fell into place quickly. Dave worked off Kurt’s incredibly tight jeans, marveling over, “those damn pants.” Dave kissed Kurt reverently, like this was something he had been dreaming of his entire life. Kurt realized quickly that it was something he had been dreaming of his entire life. The warmth of being wanted was incredible.

When the moment came that Kurt realized they were going to have sex, he paused. “Do you have condoms, lube, anything?” he asked. “I want, I want, but you and I – we have to be safe about this.” He was trying not to think of the consequences because he knew there would be consequences but at the same time he could remember all those goddamned sex pamphlets and at least wanted to do it right.

Dave’s confused expression was absolutely endearing. Kurt blushed. “Get some kind of lotion, basically anything thick and slick. Are you…a virgin?” He had to assume that he had a virgin on his hands considering just how closeted Dave was and the fact that he’d never had a girlfriend until Santana.

“I am.”

“We can forgo condoms this time but condoms, always, next time. Now go get something.”

Kurt realized as Dave ran to find some lubrication that he had implied a next time. He laughed softly, rolling his eyes. He was so sunk but he refused to let him think further than the here and now. Lucky for Kurt, Dave returned fast with a small bottle. His mind left him in a whirlwind and he was clinging to Dave again, grabbing the lubricant bottle away from him. He squirted some of the sticky liquid on one of his fingers and shrugged. It wasn’t perfect but it would do.

Kurt stepped out of his boxers and then crawled up to the back of the bed. “I need to be, um, prepared,” he mumbled softly. “I mean you do want to top, right?”

“I think so.”

He was so cute and unsure and looked like he wanted to explode. He kept staring at Kurt, which made him blush all over. “I need some help,” he said, drawing Dave close and then getting the courage to do something he never thought he could do.

Kurt fingered himself, inserting one finger into the tight ring of muscle. He couldn’t believe he’d done it once it was done but god, the expression on Dave was worth it. The other boy’s jaw dropped and he watched, pulling off his own boxers to free himself completely. Kurt closed his eyes for a minute as he moved the finger inside of himself. He pressed a little deeper, making a small noise and then added another. “See what I’m doing here?” he asked. “There needs to be stretch, prep…um, yeah. You need some lube…on you too, and all…”

Dave kissed him heatedly while he got himself prepared. Next time, Kurt was definitely going to make him do it but this was just as hot. Dave’s tongue licked along his bottom lip hungrily. There was so much desire in the other boy. He had never seen so much need in anyone in the world.

“Do it,” he told Dave. There was a slow rush and a burn as Dave pressed into him. It hurt but it was like nothing that Kurt had ever experienced.

“Take it slowly,” he warned, feeling how eager the other boy was. Inch by inch, Dave entered him and nothing had honestly ever felt like such completion. Once Dave was all the way inside and Kurt felt him still there, he breathed again. “That’s really good, fuck…”

He let himself breathe, regain his sanity and then told Dave to move, or rather “god, fuck, move…” which was a lot dirtier than Kurt imagined himself to be. Dave started thrusting in and out of him.

“God yes…please, David,” Kurt moaned, fingernails dragging over the bigger boy’s back.

He wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist and pulled himself closer, trying to get more and more. Dave thrust up deep and he swore he saw stars. It was the best thing ever and it meant so much. “Oh fuck please, fuck me deeper, more.”

Kurt was reduced to a babbling, incoherent mess until he came desperately. Dave kept on thrusting until he reached that peak too. It was amazing. Kurt breathed out, closed his eyes and oh god.

Nothing had changed that Monday, except everything.


End file.
